Mysteriouse land's and hidden destiny's
by Purefire16
Summary: SEQUEL TO MISTERIOUSE ORIGON'S AND HIDDEN DESTINY'S When the place they end up in where Haru from rave master and his friend's are... can they get back in one peice? Can they protect there kid's? And what's this about Kagome having a twin sisster?
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: "I do not own any of the character's from Rave master or Inuyasha! However Akari, Ryuu, and Kokaro… are MINE! NO TOUCHY!

Note: If you don't know my old story… then you'll be lost… and if you don't know Rave master… then use your imagination.

Within a flash, everyone was in a completely different place than the cave. They were in a strange smelling (but flourishing) forest. However everything had gone quiet as soon as they had arrived (the younger one's and Kagome all screaming in fear). Suddenly they heard a man yell. "It's coming from over here Haru!" "Right!... WHERE'S ELIE!" yelled another man. "SHIT!" yelled the other man.

At that yelling they stopped. Kagome then, to her horror, noticed that the four children of the group were gone! Suddenly (without a word) she was on her feet and racing around the forest frantically yelling for them. "AKARI! RYUU! KOKARO! SHIPPO! WHERE ARE YOU! PLEASE! COME BACK!... Come back… come back…" Kagome then dropped to her knees and sobbed as she saw blood on the ground.

It was Shippo's blood! Then a thought hit her! 'My mother never gave up!' She also vaguely heard Shippo cringe and heard her children whispering… but she also heard a young woman's voice say. "Wow! I guess I'll have to ask Haru to help then! He's wonderful! He's even helping me find my memory's… hu? You smell your mother nearby!" At this the woman (she had short brown hair and large, innocent brown eyes) stood up straight… And saw an approaching Kagome. "Hi! My name's Elie!" she said cheerfully, while waving at her. (Elie whore what she wear's in every episode of rave master.)

_**Meanwhile**_

A man with spiked, black hair… and a man with short, silver hair and a sword came out and Inuyasha demanded. "Who are you!" "My name is Haru Glory…"-began the silver haired man (who looked like he does on every episode of rave master)-"And this is Musica. (Who also looked the same… piercing's and all.) Who are you?" "Why should I tell you?" was Inu's response (not giving the other's a chance to respond).

Before they knew it… the five were locked in a reluctant battle of misunderstandings. They seemed evenly matched until two 6 year old girls (Akari, and Kokaro) a 6 year old boy (Ryuu) and Shippo (a bandage around his head) came running straight into the battle. Inuyasha noticed that his oldest, (Akari) would be hit if he dodged… do he stopped and stood there. By the time Haru noticed… it was way to late to stop and three scream's of. "DADDY!" Could be heard as they ran to his side (Everyone stopped fighting at this)!

Haru looked down at the injured hanyou (Haru had tried to hit the ground instead when he saw what Inu was doing… instead he had hit Inuyasha's leg) apologetically. He felt even worse when he saw Kagome (Elie not to far behind) dashing to his side. She may have appeared demon to him… but her clothing was of a priestess… and her crown of an extremely modest empress. It was the same with the three children. "INUYASHA!" She screamed as she got to him. "I'll be fine in a day or so Kagome." Said Inuyasha. (Haru felt bad. All he had gotten were a few scratches) "Oh… Inu… Inu-Koibito…" Then she dropped to the ground and hugged her Inuyasha.

Haru seemed so stunned and guilty about this that he didn't even notice when Elie reached him and started to fuss over him and his wounds.

_**Later that night**_

Haru had insisted that Inuyasha, Kagome, and the rest travel with them. Kagome had looked into his eye's and said that they could trust him… what she didn't say was what she had seen…

She was snapped out of her thoughts when she fell asleep…

"_INOCHI! KAGOME! WHERE ARE YOU!" Cried Kagome's mother as she searched for her kidnapped children! They were twins... and they were only 4 year's old! She raced through the forest of the feudal ere frantically calling for her only children!_

_At there mother's desperate call's an evil enchanter slashed her twin sisters back as she screamed and then flew off with her… for Kagome had burned through the rope's… and was attacking with unparalleled speed for her age… Finally her mother found her, latched on, and held her back whispering. "Only together are you of use to them… Only together… can you reveal the seal…only with both jewel's…" Kagome wasn't paying attention! She just struggled and yelled. "INOCHI! NO! INOCHIIIIIIIII!... Inochi… no! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOO! INOCHI!"_

When she awoke (the moon was high in the sky) everyone was calling her name… Inuyasha was holding her… and everyone else was standing back. She looked at Inuyasha… and noticed her Inuyasha was burned! Her eyes went wide and she gasped when she realized who must have done it! It was her… She'd been throwing fire in her sleep! She was shocked out of her horror when Inuyasha asked. "Who's Inochi?"

Purefire: Sorry it's so short,… but it's time for my shower… I've got a play-date to play 'Tale's of Syphonia' tomorrow with a friend… blush… WHAT! I'm 17! I'm allowed to be friend's with a boy.

Kagome & Elie: Sure you are…

Musica: Watever….

Sango: Right…

Haru: Then why are you blushing? WHAM

Purefire: HIYA! (Kick's Haru into ground) Ah. I feel better already… any way's… REVIEW! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I don't own the series or the character's from the series!

"Who's Inochi (Life)?" "I don't know." Kagome lied. "KAGOME! Don't lie to me. You were screaming that name like a banshee!" he growled. She flinched.

"Maybe…" Began Musica… but Sango cut him off with her hand whispering. "Trust me." He immediately obeyed not knowing what to expect from what he knew now was a hot tempered half demon, half human.

As soon as he saw her flinch he began to speak soothingly in yukai. "Don't worry. It's alright. I'll protect you. Now. Who is it?" Kagome then sobbed (In yukai). "I… I… tried to save her!" "Who?" Gently questioned a concerned Inuyasha. "I… I think… I think that… I think that she's my… my twin sister!" Kagome said between sobs and giving him a look that said there was more that she'd tell him later.

"MOMMY!" Exclaimed her three children in unison (Shippo was trying to explain how she could throw fire… and what she had said at the same time) Kagome and Inu automatically turned to there children as they began to speak. Akari said. "I didn't you had a sister too…" "Not now… We need to get back to Feudal Japan. More than originally thought is at stake here." Said Kagome

_**The next day…**_

When they awoke Inu and the other's left Haru's group and were walking when suddenly… Kagome fainted.

When Kagome snapped out of it Inu was there and carrying her. "Tonight's the new moon. We have to get back." Said Inuyasha.

Purefire: Sorry this one is so short, butI'm running out of thing'd to say that involve Rave master. Please Review. I'll update again tomorrow.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: O.k. then. YOU KNOW THE DRILL… I'm not and won't COPY anything… and in return I ask that you don't copy my extra character's for any purposes.

Please note: Even though I'd like to WATCH Inuyasha on t.v… I can't… so My knowledge of Inu is based on Fan fics and Manga's! )

This chappy may be shorter than I'd like. It's almost time for bed: (

**_Recap:_** When they awoke Inu and the other's left Haru's group and were walking when suddenly… Kagome fainted.

When Kagome snapped out of it Inu was there and carrying her. "Tonight's the new moon. We have to get back." Said Inuyasha.

"Yeah. We also should probably…"-there children were screaming and she sensed it too-"I sense… Sesshomaru and Sota!" "Koga and Ayame too…" growled Inuyasha. "RIN! Yelled there three happy children as they caught her scent. Suddenly they heard an explosion yelling!

"NOOO!"-Turning to Inuyasha-"WE have to go BACK!" Before Inu could say a word Kagome and the others were already off and on there way!

By the time they got there… Musica was badly hurt and on the ground. Elie was just as bad off… but trying to help the other two, and Haru was fighting… Sota (Sesshomaru and were just watching)!

She then heard Haru say. "How many times do I have to say it! WE DIDN'T TOUCH HER!... But we have seen them…" "Obviously."-Began Sota-"Inuyasha's blood is on your sword! And from the smell of the blood… I smell fear… and it's not fear for himself… it's fear for… AKARI! YOU'D STRIKE A LITTLE GIRL WHO IS NOT TRAINED IN HER POWER'S! For this you must DIE!"

Just before Sota was about to really go at it with all his might… the three children ran into the battle to stop it… and of course Kagome was chasing them!

By the time the two saw the children… it was too late… the three children were going to be slain! Even Sesshomaru (Rin too) was racing to save them, along with Inu, Miroku, and Sango… who had just arrived at the scene!

However… Kagome was the fastest and reached them first! She immediately shielded all three with her body and, just before the swords would have hit, yelled "SACRED SHIELD!" And at that a mysterious white force surrounded the four would be victim's of fate… and Sota and Haru were thrown back!

When everyone snapped out of it Kagome was unconscious… and two newcomers had shown up… and Inu was holding Kagome while Akari, Ryuu, and Kokaro all tried to wake her up.

The two newcomers' were Koga and Ayame… and needless to say… neither liked the scene that they had just witnessed. Ayame was worried as she looked over at the Empress of there land… Koga on the other hand (even though he knew the situation was starring down Inu like he could've killed him! He hadn't protected his pups! Most importantly… he hadn't protected KAGOME! HEW was going to pay!

Purefire: Hello. Still not getting much on the suggestion front. Do you want there to be a fight… if so… then between whom? Do you want her twin to make an appearance in the next chapter… and how? When and how do you want them to go back home? What do you want to happen once there home. Please review. I'd like to know what you think.


	4. Chapter 4

**_Disclaimer:_** You still know the drill…

**_Recap:_** The two newcomers' were Koga and Ayame… and needless to say… neither liked the scene that they had just witnessed. Ayame was worried as she looked over at the Empress of there land… Koga on the other hand (even though he knew the situation was starring down Inu like he could've killed him) He hadn't protected his pups! Most importantly… he hadn't protected KAGOME! HEW was going to pay!

**_Now:_** Koga was running at Inu… but was stopped by Rin (she's now about 16-18 herself and looking like Sesshomaru had trained her well with a sword) and Sota (who is about 1-2 year's older than Rin… and trained just as well… if not better)! Koga stopped dead in his tracks! He was stunned! They were protecting Inuyasha… Not to mention they were both well trained fighter's! Sesshomaru had made sure of that.

"I thought you came to defend your empress… NOT kill Inuyasha! It wasn't his Fault!" Screamed a furious Rin. Like Kagome… she was of pure heart… and didn't understand the malice it took to mercilessly kill someone. Seeing his stunned face, Rin Continued. "Why do you seek the demise of the one Kagome Sama Loves! Why do you wish to kill Inuyasha Sama! You know Sesshomaru Sama wouldn't like it and would kill you! So STOP!" At that a single tear went down Rin's cheek as Ayame pulled Koga back saying. "Listen to her. She has a point. Kagome Sama WAS the entire reason you stopped killing humans, wasn't she? Does she really want you to kill her mate… and her with him?"

Before they could continue Elie, who'd been listening, asked. "What do you mean by 'and her with him'?" Haru was clueless (and still stunned at what he'd almost done) as Musica asked. "You don't mean…?" This time Sota answered. "Yes. She does. It is called the… 'Unbreakable Bond by Love'. It is symbolized by the mark's on there neck's… and no. I'm not kidding. If one mate die's… then so will the other."

_**Meanwhile**_

_Kagome was now in all alone in feudal Japan. She was in a crystallized cave. She was as she was now, and was waiting for someone… but whom? Then suddenly Inochi showed her, see through, face saying. "Mother will soon erase all of your memory of me… but don't worry. On the day you remember this meeting... I'll be conceived… and later… reborn as one of your children. My half of the seal will live on… in her... and you will call her... "Shiro-Inochi (white-life)…" Then everything disappeared… as she began to wake up… strangely knowing that nothing would attack during the next 24 hour's…_

_**Later**_

Kagome was still passed out in Inuyasha's arm's, and were up and way from everyone else (Akari, Ryuu, and Kokaro, were being closely watched by Sango, Miroku, Sota, Rin, and Shippo. Elie had bandaged Musica… and was now trying to bring Haru out of his mind state.) and in a very tall tree. Kagome was just now waking up… to a very worried Inuyasha. The second she saw him… her scent spiked, she smiled, and kissed him…" Something then took them both over as he lifted her in his arm's and carried her several mile's away… and to a place he was sure the wouldn't be found. They both let there demon side's take over and they had more fun than they ever thought possible (I think I'll let you use your imagination… writing graphic's doesn't bode well with me when it comes hentai thing's)…

Purefire: Sorry. I've got a few thing's to do for this day is over… I'm going on a trip soon ;)


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Inu's or Rave Master's character's. Only, the one's I added are mine. Mitt's off.

That very next day… Inu and Kagome got dressed, went back to there tree, and fell asleep (In each other's arm's).

_**Later**_

Shippo went to go get them (as they were going to try to get back that day) when suddenly he reached them… and smelt what had happened. He smirked, but… then it struck him! 'If that's the case… then that must mean that… she's O.K!' He then put his most devious (I'm gonna tell) face on (Even though he wouldn't ever REALLY tell).

Shippo jumped up on the branch… and landed on it, to a now awake Inu, now awakening Kagome, with a knowing grin… that Inu knew only too well from a curtain monk. He didn't need it from Shippo too. Then he saw the mortified look on HIS Kagome's face and lost it.

As soon as Kagome saw Shippo's expression… she remembered what had happened… and turned 90 shades of red at the knowing look on his now teenaged face. She was mortified. He adopted son knew! Yes! He had to! They reeked of it!

Suddenly to the two's (now arguing) horror… She leapt from the tree… and towards the deepest part of the forest!

Inu immediately sent Shippo back and told him not to worry them… then… Inu went after Kagome to calm her down…

_**Back at camp**_

Everyone was up to the usual activities when suddenly… Shippo came barging into camp with a panicked look on his face! Haru, Elie Musica, and Sota immediately thought the worst… but the other's just got up as Sango asked. "What Inuyasha do, and to make her cry this time?" "It wasn't him. It was me… I made her run into the heart of the forest." Shippo sadly whispered. At this they were stunned. "That's new… OWE!" said Miroku (at his remark… Sango had whacked him for being insensitive). "Let's go. I sense the vortex returning. We need to get her back to the Feudal ere." Said Rin (She is now a miko herself).

And with that… Haru said. "I'm coming too. It's my fault she was passed out in the first place…" His voice was strong and commanding… but everyone knew that he was relieved that she was o.k.

There had been no argument about Haru going (seeing as he knew the forest… and could certainly fight) but there had been… about Elie and Musica… of whom had insisted that they go. But eventually… they agreed that arguing was getting them nowhere and the entire group went after Kagome.

They searched and searched… until about noon, and that's when… they found her… and Inuyasha.

Purefire: O.k. Thanks for all of the great reviews! Sorry that this chappy was sooo dang short. I had a pleading review from horseChamp to post one today. I'm going on a trip wed. So I haven't had a lot of time… to write. I've been preparing and packing… but I'll be getting back on Saturday night. So I'll write more… pretty soon… and for the sake of my reader's… I'll try to get one more up before my trip. ;)


	6. Chapter 6

Discalimer: Yada yada. Ya know the drill.

Kagome ran through the forest… only to be caught... by HER Inuyasha. She immediately collapsed, and began to cry.

By the time the other's had found them… Kagome was snuggled in his arm's… asleep. She'd cried herself to sleep.

As the other's approached… The vortex appeared. At that everyone said there goodbye's (I'm not one to explain goodbye's… cause I hate them myself) and Inuyasha's group entered (Kagome still asleep) and disappeared in a bright, white, flash.

_**Later**_

When Kagome woke up… she was in Inu's arm's… in the Goshinbuku! She immediately shot up… and hit her head on Inuyasha… making them both fall out of the tree and land at it's base!

According to Sesshomaru, there enemy was weakened enough for them to fight back now… but the new pup… would be a problem…

Kagome, Akari, Ryuu, Kokaro, and all there friend's then went back to the castle. All was quiet… for now.

Purefire16: Sorry if you don't like an ending that let's the imagination fly… sooo… if ya want I'll make another story to go with these first two;)


End file.
